Rolayne Twickit
Rolayne Twickit is a former citizen of Burgh de Rott who now travels between the town and Paterdomus, escorted by the player on his way from Paterdomus. Having recently escaped the tyranny of the Drakans, he is eager to rejoin his kin in Burgh de Rott. He is a Hard follower, meaning he has a low amount of Life points and is vulnerable to combat, but despite this, he has a tendency to rush into combat and have to teleport away quickly. He will attack any creature at random, and doesn't always focus on the creature you're fighting. He learns the ability to spy on an upcoming event at a very low level. Using this ability, it is best to avoid Medium or Hard combat events. He is equipped with a Rambler's backpack and a Walking stick. Upgrades *At level 20, Rolayne unlocks the ability to run and the hidden ability to spy the upcoming event. *At level 40, players unlock a cosmetic reward: the Shepherd's Walking stick. *At level 80, Rolayne begins to deal double damage - special attack. *At level 99, the NPC is able to cast Wind Strike. Training Rolayne Rolayne does not deal enough damage to gain significant experience from combat. It is therefore best to use his low level scouting to pick out events that can be finished quickly. However, if you want to train him with minimal input, he can be set up to attack safely. Take him into an easy or medium ghast event, attack them all and have them pile you. He will then attack them one by one killing them all, allowing him to level safely. By having a combat familiar summoned during the trek, the player can divert the attention of an enemy that is attacking Rolayne. The player first attacks Rolayne's opponent and then orders the familiar to also attack the opponent. Soon (usually in the first one or two rounds of combat), the opponent switches to attack the player or the familiar, leaving Rolayne alone. This tactic can prevent Rolayne from being overwhelmed and can save food that Rolayne would eat in the fight. Rolayne will still continue to attack the opponent once it is diverted, so this tactic can be used to have Rolayne gain experience through combat. The passive effect of a Bandos godsword can be used to lower the opponent's defence, which makes Rolayne's attacks more effective. (This opponent-switching tactic works best for melee-using opponents, as they won't switch back to Rolayne once diverted. Ranged-using opponents, however, will switch back to Rolayne if the player and familiar stop attacking the opponent.) Trivia *Before the reworking of Temple Trekking/Burgh de Rott Ramble on 17 August 2011, Rolayne was a Temple Trekking follower fleeing to Paterdomus. After the update he is now a follower on the opposite route, from Paterdomus to Burgh de Rott. *He seems to be the most experienced of all the trekkers, having the ability to view what is on the paths ahead as low as level 20, as well as being prepared for just about anything he and his guide can encounter. *When examining Rolayne before starting the trek, the examine text is "Old lonely man." However, when examined during the trek, the examine text is "An old, lonely man."